The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing roots from bulbs or the like corms, comprising at least one pair of rollers wherein the two rollers of each pair are rotated in opposite directions for pulling off the roots of the bulbs.
Such apparatus is known from Dutch pat. specification No. 7010507 laid open to public inspection. The known apparatus comprises a plurality of grooves wherein one of the walls of each groove consists of the upper run of an endless conveyor belt which extends in horizontal direction as seen in the longitudinal direction of the upper run, but, as seen in a direction perpendicular thereto, is inclined in order to form a part of one of the walls of the groove concerned. The corresponding pair of rollers comprises a comparatively thick roller and a smaller roller. The smaller roller is arranged at the bottom of the groove and the larger roller is arranged side by side and a little above the smaller roller in such a way that a part of the circumference of the larger roller forms the other side of the groove concerned.
In using this apparatus, the bulbs is passed along the groove with the longitudinally extending axis of the bulb, extending almost parallel with one of the side walls of the groove (parallel with the inclined upper run of the conveyor band) and with the root end resting against the larger roller and in such a way that the bulb, when the conveyor band moves, is rotated about its longitudinal axis. During such rotation, the root ball may be gripped by the nip between the smaller and larger roller and pulled off the bulb. However, if the bulb does not move in the groove with the axis thereof orientated as explained above, the tip of the bulb may easily be damaged.